1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to a surface treatment method for substrate and a housing manufactured by the surface treatment method.
2. Description of Related Art
Vacuum metalizing process is widely used to form metallic coatings on housings of electronic devices. Traditional vacuum metalizing process includes the following steps: forming a base paint on the housing; forming a metallic coating on the base paint; forming a middle paint coating on the metallic coating; and forming a top paint coating on the middle paint coating. The middle paint coating and the top paint coating can prevent the metallic coating from abrasion and erosion. However, the middle paint coating and the top paint coating are prone to peel off from the metallic coating.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.